The objective of this proposed program of research is the development and application of several new physical methods for the study of molecules and systems of biological importance. The physical methods include: a. Fourier transform NMR spectroscopy; b. Perturbed Angular Correlation of Gamma Radiation (PAC); c. Liquid-Chromatography/Mass-Spectroscopy (LC/MS); d. Fast X-ray diffraction using a synchrotron radiation source. These techniques will be applied to the study of protein unfolding in solution, to the mechanism of protein biosynthesis, to the identification of the metabolites of carcinogens, and to structural studies of physiologically active systems.